


John ==> Be Surprised

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really aren't understanding this command. There's nothing more to be surprised by — </p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	John ==> Be Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhhhhh I didn't write [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/89093235942/excuse-the-white-line-without-it-the-eye-strain) during Latin totally not shh

You're not entirely sure what to be surprised about anymore. You've long gotten passed the aspect of troll biology; that ship sailed way before this night was even considered. Kankri definitely wanted to make sure you were fine with seeing his bulge wave around if and when you guys finally did get into each other's pants, and you were, oddly enough. It was part of who he was so you suppose it didn't bother you that much. 

You've already known about his blood color and how warm he is due to it, and yes, it might have been overwhelming at first but you wouldn't say surprising. It's more surprising to you how he manages to wear that sweater 24/7. Neither him nor Karkat will tell you their secret. 

You suppose you could be surprised about how tight his nook is or how loud he is, because you swear you've never heard anyone gasp so audibly or moan so powerfully before. Not even in what little porn you've attempted to watch in the past. 

You really aren't understanding this command. There's nothing more to be surprised by — 

"Oh."

Kankri makes a confused little whine, not realizing why you'd stopped for the moment. You guess he didn't notice that his bulge was poking around at your backside, trying to find some place to enter. When you tell him, quite awkwardly, what's going on, he flushes bright red and lightly tugs at his bulge to try to keep it away from you. You can see the shimmer of disappointment in his eyes, likely just an instinctual response to not having both parts of his anatomy pleasured. He did mention that it's normal for trolls to both fuck and be fucked at the same time, providing both trolls are well equipped enough for that. 

You can't help but think that maybe you're a little gay, or maybe you're just really in love with Karkat's dancestor because you take his hand away from his thrashing bulge and help guide it to your asshole, gently urging it to go inside you. You're not too worried about any sort of prep or whatever guys usually need because troll bulges self lubricate, and he's likely not going to get enough into you from this angle for their to be any real pain or sting or anything. So you hope anyway. 

You could probably get used to this surprise. It's not so bad having Kankri's bulge tip thrusting and writhing around in you especially since the contentedness he seems to receive from it has his voice trilling and his nook clenching tightly around your cock. 

You're kind of glad you decided to let him go ahead with it. You think it makes up for the fact that you don't really produce enough material to satisfy his natural needs. He says he'll be fine but you plan on giving him a little more later. 

Then it'll be his turn to be surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT 
> 
>  
> 
> I totally wrote this during Latin class


End file.
